Heels
by potterchik
Summary: Lily Evans is not having a very good day. And it's all her new shoes' fault. JamesLily.


**Heels**

**Disclaimer: **Of course I'm J.K. Rowling. Look at my amazing writing ability! How could I not be her? (In case that you didn't catch it, I seriously think that those last three sentences were drowned and drenched with sarcasm…)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ooh, Katie, do you like my new shoes?" Lily Evans asked her friend.

"Are those your new ones you got for Christmas?" Katherine replied while fixing her hair.

"Yes! They're supposed to be really comfy so you can wear them for long periods of time and your friends won't have to listen to you gripe all day about sore feet and blisters." Lily laughed.

"Those shoes were made just for you then," Katherine mumbled.

"Hey! I resent that! I'll have you know that it's not easy to wear three inch heels for…"

Katherine didn't hear the rest as she promptly slammed the bathroom door to drown out Lily's ramble.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"But my shoes look okay with our robes. Right, Katie?" Lily asked showing Katie her heels and then continuing swiping on some mascara.

Katherine looked up from her search for a bobby-pin. "To be honest, they look wonderful, Lily. Don't be surprised if they turn up missing and I magically own a pair of them."

"Then don't be surprised then if your hair winds up blue one day because I put dye in your shampoo…Argh!"

"What have you done now, Lily?"

"Stupid, stupid blush. I hate you so…" Lily started scrubbing at a spot on her robes roughly. "It…won't…come…off!"

Katherine watched Lily's struggle. "Ha! That's what you get for buying long lasting make-up that won't come off for twelve hours. Muggle kind is much better in my opinion."

"But I don't have time to change," Lily whined. "We're going to be late as it is. Come on; let's just go. Maybe this spot isn't too noticeable." Lily and Katherine started out their dormitory door to head to their first class of the day.

"Bit of wishful thinking, that is, Lils. Sorry, but it's kind of hard to miss that red sparkly mark on your black robes. It's not like it's a small spot or anything…" Katherine trailed off at her friend's glare. "How did you manage to get that on your robes anyway?"

"Bloody thing fell out of my hand. Do you think I could use a scarf to cover it up?"

"Lils, it's May. Does that answer you question? Lils?" Katherine looked to see that her friend was a couple of stairs behind her.

"Um, Katie, a little help here?" Lily was looking down at her foot. "My heel seems to be caught in a hole in the stair."

"Nah, I think I'd rather watch you do that odd looking dance you appear to be doing to try to get your shoe out." Katherine said amused.

"Katherine! This isn't funny! We're going to be late!" Lily cried and finally managed to get her foot out of her shoe. She then bent down to pull her shoe out of the hole.

Katherine watched Lily finally free her heel. "Aw, it's over with. That was really funny, Lils. You should do it more often. And join one of those muggle circus things while you're at it."

"Some friend you are," Lily replied and continued her way to class.

"You know, I don't think I want your shoes after all. They're turning out to be quite the nuisance," Katherine said when she caught up to Lily.

Lily could only hope she was wrong.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

But as luck would have it, Katherine was right. Poor Lily was having a horrible day. She managed to get a detention for being late for class after the staircase incident, stepped on the hem of McGonagall's robes and ripped off part of the bottom of it, and snapped her favorite quill in half after she stepped on it when it fell off her desk. Lily wondered how much worse her day could get.

Lily was currently on her way to Charms, her last class of the day. She had a short chat with Professor Flitwick and proceeded to walk through the door. On the way to her seat, Lily tripped and braced herself for the fall. However, something seized her wrist and she found herself falling in the other direction. She was wonderfully surprised to have a rather soft landing.

That is until she realized she was now in James Potter's lap.

"Erm, hi," Lily awkwardly said.

"Hey," he replied as he looked at Lily curiously but you could see the amusement in his eyes also. "Well, Lily, I always knew you'd fall for me but you don't have to be so obvious about it." James laughed.

Lily tried to glare at him but couldn't help the grin that began to spread across her face. "Gah, James, got me all figured out now, have you?"

James looked surprised at first. He couldn't tell whether Lily was kidding or not since she looked quite serious.

"Maybe I should get up now," Lily said and started to pull herself up.

"Feel free to drop by again sometime," he told her and winked.

"Knowing the way the shoes and I cooperate, I'm sure I will."

Perhaps, she'd take a different approach next time to show him that she really had fallen for him other than a very ungraceful drop into his lap.

But she'd remember to leave the heels behind when that time came around.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N:** Well, that was a rather spur-of-the-moment story. You can probably tell too with all of its randomness. :) It's a little cliché too but not too bad, at least I hope not. Maybe leave a review and tell me what you think? Great idea, huh? I like this story however odd it may be. It's most definitely better than my last two because I have no idea where they came from. Perhaps someone hacked into my account and added those crazy ideas…;)

Btw, I'm also excited to announce that I've agreed to become **ameo**'s beta for her upcoming multi-chap fic. Go check out her page; you know you want to. She's a terrific author and I'm sure you'll love her stories. Off you go, of course, after you click that little review button below and leave me a couple of words. :D


End file.
